Talk:Sabotage (2)/@comment-3575890-20120815053547
I have too many jumbled up thoughts concerning this episode, so I'm just going to narrow it down into point forms. -Dallas bringing beer to the party. Lmao, he's SUCH a troll. And I KNEW he wasn't going to blackmail Clare. That is just not his style at all. In fact, he wasn't even planning on spilling her secret. Confirms what I've been saying all along; he is not a monster. -Eli! Oh, Eli. It was so sweet of him to try and get Clare's job back for her. The look of devastation on his face when hearing Asher's side of things; he looked like he was in agony. It was so sad. But I love that he didn't jump down her throat about it straight away. He wanted to hear the truth from her. I understand why he got impatient once he realized she had been lying to him. All things considering, he did a good job of keeping his cool, even if there was no mistaking the murderous glint in his eye the whole while as he was processing what had happened. He was very understanding. -Can I ask what the fuck was the point of letting Bhandurner stay together in Say It Ain't So if they're just going to break up the next time we see them together? Bullshit. Utter bullshit. They should have just split in the beginning. I am so annoyed with this plot line. -The Drew plot was irrelevent so I'm not even going to touch that. I just can't believe Drianca are engaged. Gag me. Oh, and his reaction to Jake dating Katie: "Wow, he's brave." Oh stfu Drew, you're far more difficult to date than Katie. You are no prize. The sooner you get that through your skull, the better! Also, what the fuck Fiona? Why would you try to dissuade him from going back to school? Are you that desperate for a room mate that you just don't care at all what becomes of Drew? -How could they tease me with ALMOST Fallas interaction? That small exchange led me to believe they were going to talk. It isn't fair! -Imogen was so cute and funny in this episode! Her excitement over the confetti machine was adorable, and I love how that ended up being the catalyst that broke up the fight. She and Fiona looked like queens. -Fiona is a good friend to agree to throw a big extravagent party for someone she barely knows. -Eli: "You thought I would lose it if you told me, didn't you?" But Eli bby, you did. You started an all-out fight. -That fight scene was great! Clare knocking that hockey player down was hilarious and then Katie high-fiving her afterwards -- I love this friendship already! Katie is especially such a BAMF. The way she just attacked Luke like that; you go, girl! Also, as much as I love Dallas, he really had that punch coming! Eli was already on edge after that big confrontation scene, and Dallas isn't stupid. He could see something had happened. He basically asked for that punch in the face. -EClare are perfect. End of. This was their first real relationship test since getting back together, and they made it through! Their relationship is a thousand times stronger, healthier and stable than it ever was before, even at it's former best. EDIT: Oh and another thing! Dallas looked so legitimately hurt when Fiona kicked him out. It twisted my insides.